Alternativa à Transfusão de sangue
Soluções alternativas à transfusão de sangue têm sido estudadas desde a década de 1950. A transfusão de sangue total era prática usual das décadas de 1960 e 1970. Até algum tempo atrás, havia escassez de alternativas às transfusões sanguíneas. "Se a transfusão era perigosa, mas insubstituível, não havia outro remédio senão se submeter a ela. A dicotomia se apresentava assim: transfusão ou morte, numa situação de estado de necessidade". No entanto, "nas últimas décadas [ nas décadas 1980 e 1990 ] a ciência médica desenvolveu técnicas e tratamentos destinados a tornar possível a cirurgia e o cuidado médico sem sangue de outra pessoa." (Dr. Ricardo Rabinovich-Berkman, Responsabilidade do Médico, 1999, Editoral Astera, pág. 345, 348, em espanhol) As atuais terapêuticas têm permitido minimizar o número e a frequência do uso de sangue alogénico. Deparamos com relatos de cirurgias sem transfusão de sangue em literatura médica recente em grandes cirurgias cardíacas, neurológicas, ortopédicas, ginecológicas, e até mesmo em transplantes de fígado, pulmão e coração. Estas pode ser com necessária adaptação a Contudo nenhuma delas se mostrou ainda uma verdadeira alternativa. Quando utilizados isoladamente, não conseguem substituir na totalidade a função dos componentes do sangue e das suas células altamente especializadas. Seus efeitos adversos na maioria dos casos, ainda ultrapassam os riscos do uso de componentes sanguíneos. A escolha da melhor alternativa depende de cada situação clínica. Também depende da formação contínua e multidisciplinar dos profissionais de saúde - médicos, enfermeiros e paramédicos. É necessário o envolvimento interativo permanente com a comunidade em geral, e com os doentes em particular, nas temáticas “problemáticas” da medicina transfusional. É imprescindível a reflexão clínica e jurídica sobre os riscos / benefícios do seu uso. As expressões "substitutos do sangue" e "sangue artificial" são erradas e induzem em equívocos. Não existe quaisquer substitutos para o sangue. Persiste sim a esperança de se alcançar "verdadeiras alternativas" - seguras e eficazes. Expansores plasmáticos São fluidos usados para expandir e/ou manter o volume liquido do sangue, evitando o choque hipovolémico e morte por falência múltipla de órgãos. Repondo o volume líquido do sangue e estancando a hemorragia, as restantes células sanguíneas podem continuar a circular. São ainda usados para tratar a desidratação e fazer irrigação local de órgãos. Existe dois tipos de soluções: * cristalóides (Lactato de Ringer, cloreto de sódio) * colóides que podem ser naturais (Albumina humana) ou de síntese (Dextrano salino, Dextrano glicose, Pentastarch, Hidroxietil de amido, Haemaccel, Gelofusine) Não possuem caraterísticas que lhes permitam executar outras funções. Não aumentam a capacidade transportadora de oxigénio do sangue. Por isso, não são verdadeiras alternativas ao plasma sanguíneo. A sua escolha é feita em função das suas propriedades, do contexto clínico e dos eventuais efeitos adversos. Presentemente, a escolha é difícil "devido à ausência de estudos comparativos randomizados no ser humano, e em alguns estudos, não há homogeneidade nas populações estudadas." Os efeitos terapêuticos é de curta duração. Transportadores de oxigénio A biotecnologia pesquisa um fluido clinicamente seguro e eficaz na oxigenação dos tecidos. Seria realmente "um substituto" das funções dos eritrócitos (ou hemácias, células vermelhas do sangue). As perspetivas dos transportadores de oxigénio são extremamente atrativas. Existe necessidade de provar a sua superioridade como alternativa segura e eficaz à transfusão de concentrados de eritrócitos. Não é prudente o médico submeter um doente em hipoxia tecidular a um novo produto, sem que este esteja completamente conhecido e compreendido. É necessário acautelar a estabilidade da hemoglobina, equilíbrio hidro-eletrolítico e eventuais efeitos adversos nos rins e fígado. Terá de ser um produto sob rigorosa vigilância farmacobiológica, semelhantes aos concentrados de eritrócitos em termos de custos e não ser dependente da dádiva de sangue. * Transportadores à base da Hemoglobina (Hb) ** Hemopure ™, da sul-africana Biopure Corporation, Hb bovina polimerizada gluteraldeido ** Hemospan ™, da Sangart, Hb humana conjugada com polietilenoglicol (PEG) ** Oxy-0301 ™, da Oxygenix, Hb humana encapsulada liposoma com PEG ** PHP ™, da Apex, Hb humana conjugada com PEG piridoxilado * Transportadores à base de Perfluorocarbonos (PFC) ** Oxyfluor ™, da HemaGen ** Oxygent ™, da Alliance Pharmaceutical ** PHEr-2 ™, da Sanguine Corporation ** Oxycite ™, da Synthetic Blood International As tentativas de criar Hemoglobina recombiante (rh-Hb) obteve algum êxito, embora esteja em causa a sustentabilidade económica do processo de produção. O tempo previsível para a concepção laboratorial e regulamentação do processo de produção é longo. A investigação e desenvolvimento têm elevados custos. Algumas substâncias estão na fase de investigação e desenvolvimento. Outras estão em diferentes fases de ensaios clínicos. Polémica do Hemopure O Hemopure ™ foi usado experimentalmente nos EUA por um paciente Testemunha em 2000, conforme noticiado no jornal Sacramento Bee de 24/9/2000. (Lerry Louderback-Wood no artigo "Jehovah's Witnesses, Blood Transfusion and the Tort of Misrepresentation" no Journal of Church and State, vol. 47, 2005) O produto é submetido a um processo de ultra-purificação que remove o potencial de agentes infeciosos (doença de Creutzfeldt-Jacob, encefalopatia espongiforme bovina, ...). O Hemopure ™ foi aprovado para uso humano na África do Sul, em 10/4/2001. Em outubro de 2002, o FDA aprovou o uso nos EUA. A Biopure solicitou ao FDA autorização para a sua comercialização para o tratamento da anemia aguda em pacientes submetidos a cirurgias ortopédicas, bem como eliminar, postergar ou reduzir a necessidade de transfusão autóloga neste grupo de pacientes. Em abril de 2003, o FDA colocou uma retenção de restrição clínica Biopure da realização de ensaios clínicos Hemopure ™ nos casos de trauma devido a preocupações com a segurança do Hemopure ™. Em julho de 2003, a Biopure informou que a FDA não tinha aprovado o uso de Hemopure em cirurgia ortopédica, mas omitiu as preocupações com a segurança. No esforço da Biopure para obter aprovação do FDA, entre o final de outubro e o final de dezembro de 2003, tornou público declarações enganosas - uma série de divulgações incompletas e deturpadas. Surge questões de alegada fraude na investigação e mortes envolvidas com o uso do produto. No final de 2008, a FDA não autorizou o Centro de Pesquisas Médicas da Marinha (NMRC) dos EUA a realizar um ensaio clínico do produto. Em 2009, a aprovação do Hemopure ™ foi suspensa nos EUA pela FDA. Alternativa aos hemocomponentes Eritropoiese No caso de anemias prolongadas ou agudas, em alternativa à transfusão de concentrados de eritrócitos, pode usar expansores plasmáticos - se for necessário repor o volume líquido do sangue. Os rins e a medula óssea reage à hipoxia dos tecidos produzindo mais eritrócitos. Ocorre o aumento da tensão arterial e da vasoconstrição para direcionar o sangue em circulação para fígado, cérebro e coração. Para acelerar o processo, são administrados agentes hematínicos (sulfato ferroso, vitamina B12, ácido fólico, ...) e agentes estimulantes da eritropoiese (AEE). Estes podem ser secundados com oxigenioterapia e algumas técnicas anestésicas e cirúrgicas. Os AEE foram desenvolvidos para reduzir a dependência do sangue alogénico de doentes com insuficiência renal crónica, anemia em resultado de tratamento quimioterápico e de doentes submetidos a cirurgia programada. Relevo para a Eritropoetina recombinante humana (rh-EPO) que se carateriza pela eficiência, grande segurança e uma meia-vida curta. A maior parte das reações adversas são bastante conhecidas e depende do tratamento e das doses empregadas. A darbepoetina têm com maior estabilidade metabólica e meia-vida mais longa que a rh-EPO. Outras recentemente desenvolvidas são o Cera (ativador contínuo recetor da EPO), que apresenta meia-vida ainda maior do que as anteriores, e ainda, o Dynepo (EPO delta), do Laboratório Shire. Trombocitopoiese As plaquetas ou trombócitos - são fragmentos celulares dos megacariócitos. Fazem parte do mecanismo para estancar a hemorragia no local de origem. Agregam-se formando um rolhão para selar a rutura do vaso sanguíneo, e assim, parar a hemorragia. Ao mesmo tempo, ativa os fatores de coagulação do sangue. A quantidade normal de plaquetas é de 140 a 450 mil por microlitro no sangue. O aumento excessivo do valor das plaquetas no sangue se chama trombocitose. A sua diminuição excessiva se chama trombocitopenia. As alternativas a transfusão de concentrados de plaquetas executam apenas uma (ou algumas) das funções necessárias, o que motiva a necessidade de usar vários tipos de substitutos, tal como acontece com outros produtos de substituição. Muitos agentes estimuladores de trombocitopoiese (AET) estão em fase de ensaio pré-clínico, sendo por isso difícil a sua avaliação da eficácia hemostática e de conhecer o risco de toxicidade. A ação da trombopoietina recombinante humana (rh-TPO) é idêntica à trombocitopoietina (TPO) endógena e têm uma semivida de 20-40 horas. Também as interleucinas ( IL-3, IL-6 e IL-11 ) estimulam a produção e ação das plaquetas. Tanto o ácido aminocapróico como o ácido tranexâmico são agentes antifibrinoliticos usados para situações hemorrágicas em hiperfibrinólise. Podem ser administrados desmopressina ou aprotinina. O uso da aprotinina foi retirado dos protocolos cardiocirúrgicos. Imunoterapia celular A transfusão de leucócitos ou infusão de linfócitos de dador (LID) só é feita para tratar pacientes com leucemia que se submetem a um transplante, uma infeção grave ou generalizada (sépsis) que ameaça a vida do paciente. É usada apenas quando o valor dos leucóticos é muito baixo [ ou leucopenia, inferior a 3.500 leucócitos por microlitro de sangue ] ou de um determinado tipo de leucócitos é muito baixo, ou ainda, quando seu funcionamento é anormal. A sua compatibilidade está ligada à histocompatibilidade - ao tipo HLA (antígeno leucocitário humano). Raramente é feita e a sua eficácia é controversa. Têm-se reduzido enormemente a necessidade de tais transfusões com o uso de antibióticos, soros hiperimunes e fatores GM-CSF (estimulante de granulocitos-macrófagos) e G-CSF (estimulante de granulocitos). Já existe fatores GM-CSF e G-CSF recombinantes. A estimulação da formação e o amadurecimento dos linfócitos são feitas mediante as interleucinas (IL). Referências médicas * Parecer do Conselho de Ética para as Ciências da Vida de Portugal sobre objeção ao uso de sangue e derivados por motivos religiosos 46/CNECV/2005 - Relatório Final da CNECV * Riscos das Alternativas ao Sangue, por Dra. Ana Paula Sousa, assistente hospitalar do Serviço de Imuno-hemoterapia do Centro Regional de Sangue de Lisboa (Revista ABO n.º 41 janeiro - março de 2010, pág. 35-47) * Transportadores de Oxigénio - Perspetivas de utilização na prática, por Dra. Gracinda de Sousa, chefe de Serviço de Imuno-hemoterapia do Centro de Histocompatibilidade do Sul, Lisboa, e Jerard Seghatchian, consultor em qualidade de componentes sanguíneos. (Revista ABO n.º 42 abril - junho de 2010, pág. 37-46) * Substâncias carregadoras de oxigénio à base de Hemoglobina: situação atual e perspetivas, por Pedro Paulo Tanaka, professor-adjunto de anestesiologia, e Maria Aparecida Almeida Tanaka, anestesiologista, do Hospital de Clínicas da Universidade Federal do Paraná, Curitiba (Revista Brasileira de Anestesiologia, 2003, vol. 53 n.º 4 , pág. 543-54) * [http://www.who.int/bloodsafety/clinical_use/en/Handbook_P.pdf O Uso Clínico do Sangue - Manual de Bolso], da Organização Mundial de Saúde (OMS) * [http://www.optimalblooduse.eu/_assets/pdf/manual/portuguese%20blood%20use%20manual.pdf Manual para Uso Óptimo do Sangue - Apoio para uso clínico seguro, eficaz e eficiente do sangue na Europa] - Projeto UE para Uso Óptimo do Sangue 2010 * Rede Internac. sobre os Avanços nas Alternativas às Transfusões (NATA), em inglês Saiba Mais * Transfusão de Sangue * Declaração/Procuração sobre Cuidados de Saúde * Sangue - Vida versus Crença - análise ético-jurídica (em revisão) * Comissão de Ligação com Hospitais (COLIH) * Transplante de células-mãe obtido apartir do sangue * Transplante de medula óssea ou transplante de células-tronco hematopoiéticas (TCTH) * Transplantes de órgãos e tecidos celulares * Vacinação e Soros ou Imunoterapia Ligações Externas * Escritório de Informação Pública das Testemunhas de Jeová, em inglês * [http://www.watchtower.org/t/hb/index.htm Como Pode o Sangue Salvar a Sua Vida?], brochura online, 1990 * Testemunhas associadas para a Reforma na Questão do Sangue * Conselho de Ética para as Ciências da Vida de Portugal (CNECV) * Instituto Português do Sangue (IPS) * Autoridade portuguesa para os Serviços de Sangue e da Transplantação (ASST) * Assoc. Portuguesa de Hemofilia e de outras Coagulopatias (APH) * Soc. Portuguesa de Hematologia (SPH) * Assoc. Brasileira de Hematologia e de Hemoterapia (ABHH) * Unid. Bio-Hemovigilância (UBHEM) da Autoridade brasileira de Vigilância Sanitária (ANVISA) * Soc. Norte-americana de Hematologia (ASH) * Autoridade norte-americana de Bio-Hemovigilância e Vigilância farmacobiológica (FDA) Categoria:Testemunhas de Jeová Categoria:Doutrinas Categoria:Medicina